criminal_case_new_beginningfandomcom-20200214-history
Poisoned the heat
After arrest revolutionary, player together with James traveled in the rich district, in really district cities from cafes ran out a waitress which told the that one of their customers died. The team went to the cafe to find Savannah Blake poisoned. The couple sent the body to Jack, who said Savannah was poisoned with rat poison, and that he found traces of smoothies, which means the killer drinks smoothies.Later girlfriend Savannah Evie military came to the station saying that she learned of the death of the best for a very long time. She also said she would help them catch the killer. James and the player refused Avery also asked James about his Declaration of love. It turned out that he really likes Avery. Avery kissed him and told him not to be distracted from his work. Later, the chief salveson told the team that someone tried to hack into the victim's house, the couple went back to find the chain of their former employee Gleb Gavrilov. Hleb said that he found the notebook of Savannah and said that she corresponded with revolutionary. The couple sent the laptop to Khan, who said the camera recorded footage of one of the murders. Proving that Savannah is another accomplice of Vlad Radivilov. Anyway, the team gathered all the evidence to arrest Evie for murder. Evie tried to deny sovyu vinna but then told that Savannah tried to squeeze it have it guy, also she learned that she's texting with Vlad radivilovym. Evie realized the only way to stop Savannah was to kill her. Judge Pierre sentenced her to 3 years in prison. Later James is going to talk to Vlad by radivilova to report that his accomplice was dead. Vlad only said that he worked for a favorite group called the Red cross. And that their leader, the blood doctor, had told him to get all the Chinese out of the area. A patrol officer later said he found the woman's body. Transcript James Harrison: Savannah's Killer has been on the run for a long time, so now we're going to put him on trial. Let's arrest him. Go Take a killer now! James Harrison: Evie Military you're under arrest for the murder of Savannah Blake. Evie: what are you saying, I didn't kill Savannah. James Harrison: we found traces of your lipstick on the rat poison you left in the back of the cafe. Evie: everyone who is anyone uses rat poison! James Harrison (grinning): we found Savannah's laptop, and you found out she was texting Vlad Evie: WHAT! I thought I hid it well Evie: ........ Evie: Okay officers you caught me I killed Savannah Blake! Evie: She tried to squeeze my boyfriend!!!!! James Harrison: Hate, this, your rudeness, don't you Evie, well, it's not a reason to kill. Could solve all peacefully. Evie: But what I saw on her laptop...... I can't get over it yet Evie: to See as man dies very it is difficult! James Harrison: Evie, I don't know what kind of fly bit you, but you're under arrest! In CourtRoom Judge Pierre: Evie military you are charged with the murder of Savannah Blake! Judge Pierre: You also found the murder tape. How do you explain it? Evie: WHAT I SAW HAS NOTHING NORMAL!!!! Judge Pierre: Evie, you are sentenced to 3 years in prison, the trial is over!